Garland Hover Cycle
GARLAND VARIABLE HOVERCYCLE The Garland is a transformable hovercycle that also serves as a light combat robot. While it does not have full speed flight and full combat capability at the same time like something like the Super SAMAS would, transformability does allow it greater overall mobility and flexibility. While it is a full-fledged combat robot with a distinct cockpit (rather than a large power armor), the cockpit is fairly cramped. It is designed to accommodate pilots of larger stature, or wearing armor up to and including very light power armor (such as the EX-Gear), but not much more aside from a few weapons. The prototype run is being constructed by Player Squadron using hybrid gas/electric power systems and weapons built locally in Arequipa. Later iterations outfitted by Triax Industries would likely use nuclear power plants, and could feature alternative weapon systems. Vehicle Type: Garland Variable Hovercycle Class: Light Combat Robot Manufacturer: Player Industries Crew: One. Up to two additional passengers may ride in hovercycle mode. MDC By Location: *Head 90 Hands (2) 50 Arms (2) 120 Shoulders/Front Hoverjets (2) 100 Legs/Rear Hoverjets (2) 220 **Main Body 450 Reinforced Pilot’s Compartment 100 Shoulder Gun Cluster 80 Shoulder Missile Pod 100 Anti-Projectile Shield 200 Notes: *Destroying the head will disable all optics in robot mode. The pilot can open the cockpit and extend the seat upright to see, but will be exposed to attack. **Depleting the MDC of the main body shuts the vehicle completely down. Speeds: Running, robot configuration: 90 mph Flying, robot configuration: 150 mph Flying, hovercycle configuration: 300 mph Maximum Altitude: 1000 feet for sustained cruising, limited hover and maneuvering at effectively any altitude. Statistical Data: Height: Robot mode: 14 feet Hovercycle mode: 4 feet to top of dash Width: Robot mode: 6 feet Hovercycle mode: 5 feet Length: Robot mode: 6 feet Hovercycle mode: 12 feet Physical Strength: Equal to a robotic P.S. of 45. Cargo: Small storage compartment sufficient for small arms, ammunition, rations, etc. Power Plant: Gasoline/electric hybrid Weapon Systems: 1. Shoulder Gun Cluster: The right shoulder of the robot has a mounted gun cluster, which sits in a position similar to a sidecar in hovercycle mode. It features a powerful machine gun, laser cannon, and grenade launcher originally produced for the Slinger Light Tank. These weapons are not fire-linked. Range: Machine gun and grenade launcher: 2000 feet. Laser cannon: 4000 feet. Damage: Machine gun: 2D4x10 M.D. per 10 round burst. Laser cannon: 1D6x10+10 M.D. Grenade launcher: 3D6 M.D. to a 10 foot radius, or by any other grenade payload. Rate of Fire: Equal to pilot's hand to hand attacks Payload: Machine gun: 600 rounds (60 bursts). Laser cannon: Effectively unlimited, but internal batteries require recharging time after significant sustained combat. Grenade launcher: 30 grenade magazine (selectable). 2. Shoulder Missile Pod: The left shoulder of the robot has a mounted box containing mini-missiles. Range: By missile type. Damage: By missile type. Rate of Fire: Volleys of any size, up to the full payload. Payload: 16 mini missiles. 3. Forearm Vibro-Blades (2): Concealed within each forearm is a large, extendable vibro-blade. Range: Melee. Damage: 6D6 M.D. (including robotic P.S. bonus) Rate of Fire: Equal to pilot's hand to hand attacks Payload: Effectively unlimited. 4. Machine Gun Pod: Mounted opposite the left arm anti-projectile shield is a gun pod containing a machine gun identical to the one in the main weapon cluster. In hovercycle mode it looks essentially the same as the shield on the other side, but can fire forward. In robot mode, it can remain attached, or detach and deploy a collapsible grip and stock to become a handheld gun pod. Range: 2000 feet. Damage: 2D4x10 M.D. per 10 round burst. Rate of Fire: Equal to pilot's hand to hand attacks Payload: 600 rounds (60 bursts). 5. Hand to Hand Combat: In robot mode, the Garland can also engage in hand to hand combat. Restrained Punch: 1D6 M.D. Full Strength Punch: 3D6 M.D. Power Punch: 1D6x10 M.D. (counts as two melee attacks) Kick: 5D8 M.D. Leap Kick: 1D8x10 M.D. (counts as two melee attacks) Standard Equipment for the Garland: The Garland has standard features equivalent to a light Triax combat robot, and where applicable, any standard hovercycle. Bonuses for Garland Elite Combat Training: The Garland requires the standard Pilot: Hovercycle and Pilot: Robot & Power Armor skills to operate, and RPA Basic training applies normally as well. The Garland falls into its own category for Elite training, giving the following bonuses. +1 extra attack/action per melee round, plus those of the pilot at level one, +1 additional attack at levels 3, 5, 8, 11, and 15. Critical strike is the same as the pilot’s. +2 on initiative. +2 to strike in hand to hand combat and with long range weapons. +3 to parry. +4 to dodge (+2 if stuck in robot mode on the ground with hover systems disabled). +1 to automatic dodge. +2 to disarm. +3 to pull punch. +4 to roll with impact.